The Texas Roadhouse
by KatyDid417
Summary: Nick takes Greg out for his birthday, but it doesn’t go as Greg would have hoped. Inspired by the restaurant of the same name. Nick/Greg Slash!


Greg couldn't believe he was here. Not again. This was the third time this week and truthfully he was getting sick of the place. He had been coming to this place so often he was on a first name basis with practically the entire staff. Glancing around the rather large room, he couldn't suppress the shudder that raced throughout his body. The bland colors only depressed him further. Yet, on top of it all were the appalling decorations that were just a little disturbing in his opinion. And what made this trip even more horrifying was that today was his birthday. HIS birthday. One would think that distinction would leave him to dictate where to go. But oh no. Not when you had a loveable Texan for a boyfriend. 

And it was precisely said boyfriend who had dragged him to this god-awful place. AGAIN!

He loved Nick, he really did. They had been together for nearly five years now and they were the best years of his life. They had moved into a townhouse together about two and a half years ago and Greg couldn't be happier with his relationship. He had long thought he would never find love. That he would never find the one person who completed him in every way. Until he met Nick. One look into his soulful brown eyes coupled with the slight twang of his accent and Greg knew he was a goner. Although he had wasted the first year at the lab thinking Nick was straight and the second terrified of rejection, Greg  
couldn't regret the course their relationship had taken. Once they had admitted their shared attraction, the two had gone forward at a slow pace, getting to know one another in an entire different way. Now, after five years together, they had a comfortableness that was seldom found. On both his worst days and best days, Greg found himself yearning to spend a quiet evening just lounging in the Texan's arms.

But he didn't think he could forgive Nick for this. Not for dragging him here today of all days. A small smile did however escape his lips when he imagined the various techniques Nick would be forced to employ to gain his forgiveness. Greg loved makeup sex.

"Ain't this place great, G?"

Greg sent him an undeniable death glare and with a monotone voice, "Yeah, it's a real hoot."

Oblivious to the rather blatant annoyance from Greg, Nick couldn't hide his enthusiasm as he dug into his medium-rare 24 oz rib eye, minus the bone. Chewing on the tender meat, Nick raised his head to meet Greg's stare. "Aw, come on, G," Nick practically pleaded with his younger lover sending him his patented puppy dog stare, "the food's good."

Unable to resist such a look on Nick, Greg caved. But only slightly; after all, it was still his birthday. And although he hated to admit such a thing and would deny it to anyone who asked, the food was rather good.

Taking a break from his own t-bone, Greg chanced a look around. He was still freaked out by this place. Seriously, what kind of place advertises on its door to be cautious of peanut dust? But its list of sins didn't end there. Oh no, the door was just the beginning of what Greg referred to as the "Texas House of Horrors." Immediately upon entry into the restaurant, you were escorted through a selection are in which you could pick out the exact slab of meat you'd like grilled up. Not to mention no matter where you stepped you were inevitably stepping on peanut shells, which had fallen off the tables when people missed the giant steel buckets the customers were given. Giant steel buckets. For peanut shells, for crying out loud! Now, that part he could accept and move on from, it was the constant rowdy country music that would grate on his nerves. Music? Ha, as if you could even call such noise music. But the icing on the cake was when the entire wait staff had to take periodic breaks throughout the night to perform the dance to Cotton Eyed Joe. Greg very nearly choked every time a line dance broke out. And don't even mention the armadillo mascot.

The Texas Roadhouse. That was its name and it more than lived up to its title. Nick had dragged him here the first time telling him how reminiscent the place was of a traditional Southern steakhouse he had missed terribly since leaving Texas. And never being capable of turning down the man he adored, Greg had gone along hoping for the best.

"Yeah it is, Nicky, but I was just kinda hoping we could spend the night together, just you and me," Greg told his lover softly avoiding eye contact. It was Greg's night off and Nick had taken off to be with him on his birthday. He had been ecstatic at first since the two of them with a night off together was a rarity, but Nick's choice of destination had dampened his spirits just a tad.

It was a Friday night so understandably the place was crowded beyond all belief. The food was to die for and the music boomed in a rhythm with his eardrums and heart. As far as Nick was concerned, it was a piece of the home he thought he had left behind. Greg had yet to officially meet his entire family, the chance to get away during their vacations being too difficult. When their relationship had just started, the two didn't want to complicate matters by introducing family just yet; not until they were firmly established. One year Greg had to stay in Vegas and work since he was a rookie CSI. Another year, Nick's sister had a horrific accident out in Pennsylvania and Nick had flown there to care for her. And last year, Greg had taken Nick out to California to meet everyone. He had been bugging Nick ever since then to meet his family in person.

They were a true couple, but Greg wanted to meet Nick's siblings and be properly introduced to his parents (in a proper setting…being buried underground didn't count). Perhaps Nick's attempts were misguided, but he only wanted to slowly acclimate Greg to what he would inevitably face down at the ranch—and that was the true purpose for this birthday visit. For if Greg could deal with what was about to come, then he would be able to handle the massive number of Stokes who would descend in Texas for a giant 4th of July Picnic.

But today was Greg's birthday. And while Nick did have some "alone time" planned for the two of them following dinner, he first wanted Greg to experience what the Roadhouse offered for birthdays. Part of it was a selfish need too—Nick couldn't wait to see how Greg would look once the celebration began.

"I know, hon, and we will, I promise."

It was the heartfelt smile coupled with undeniable love shining from Nick's eyes that produced the rather bashful smile to spread across Greg's face. How could he be unhappy when the man he loved more than anything in the entire world sat across from  
him, looking at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. Greg liked that feeling and enjoyed the butterflies it brought.

Picking at the sweet potato stuffed full with cinnamon, nutmeg, brown sugar, and marshmallows (Nick cringed just thinking of the number of hours on the treadmill that would require), Greg shyly peeked up at his lover through thick eyelashes. Now, shy was an unusual look on Greg, only surfacing sporadically and very rarely. It was one of Nick's favorite.

"What?" Although it was a cute look on Greg, Nick also knew better than to let this moment slip by. When Greg got shy, he got serious.

"Nothing," he whispered more so into his potato than towards Nick.

"Come on, babe. What's the matter?" Nick had placed down his steak knife at this point, a sure sign that he was serious and focusing his entire attention upon the birthday boy.The pleading eyes did him in every time. Greg looked across the table, "It's just that….," he took in a deep breath and allowed the moment to just hang between them. It was a comforting feeling, on that Greg relished—the intimacy and ability to soak in the love that flowed between the two of them. "I love you"

Sneaking his hand across the table, Nick enveloped the former lab tech's soft hand within his own. The grip was firm and each acknowledged the power within such a hold. The move was as public as the two would get forcing Greg to drop his head in both fear and excitement, an odd combination for sure. They were out to their families and friends, but when it came to the outside world, they didn't hold much trust given the things they'd seen. "Hey…look at me."

Greg looked up at the soft firm tone and rolled his coral lips into his mouth. 'So kissable,' Nick couldn't help but think. "Yeah?" Greg replied in an equally soft voice.

"I love you, too." Nick's deep brown eyes seemed to search Greg's chocolate ones until he was sure the younger man had heard Nick's words…really heard them. There were many times those three words were just thrown around, but the two had made a habit of expressing them in such a manner of sincerity whenever one felt the other needed the comfort and security the words brought. Nick knew his target had hit home when Greg's eyes began to sparkle and wide grin broke across his face. "Good," Nick replied with one final squeeze before releasing his partner's hand and then returning to his steak. Oh, how Nick loved steak. And Texas. And the Roadhouse. But more importantly, Greg.

After finishing their large-proportioned meals and watching Andy the giant stuffed armadillo dance several line dances including the Cotton Eyed Joe twice, Greg decided he had had enough southern hospitality to last him a few years.

"I'm stuffed and ready to go," he exclaimed to his equally full partner.

"Not just yet, birthday boy," Nick couldn't help but tease Greg; however, his partner immediately recognized the gleam in his lover's eyes.

"What did you do, Nick?" Greg couldn't help the exasperation evident in his voice.

"Nothing," he replied without hesitancy only furthering the panic beginning to form in Greg's mind.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked rather ironically.

Just then a small grin began to slowly form into a full-fledged, bright-eyed smile as his lips seemed to spread across his entire face. Nick looked like he resembled a lit light bulb.

Greg was clearly ready to flee from the booth when the two were suddenly enclosed by a mass of people. Waiters, hostesses, the manager, cooks, hell even that god-damned armadillo showed up. And that's how what Greg referred to as the "Texas Torture Experience" began. Quickly looking towards his lover, Greg demanded one simple command, "Tell me you didn't. Nick, just tell me you didn't."

Enjoying his lover's obvious state of overwhelming embarrassment, Nick merely smiled an excited grin looking to all the world like a little boy on his birthday. The only problem where was that it was Greg's birthday and this clearly not his idea of a good time. Oh, Nick would get his. Let's just see how he would like a month with no sex? Better yet, Greg would abstain from his favorite game "Hey Nicky," a play off of the old eighties song with Greg starring as the cheerleader and one of Nick's admiring fans. But oh no, no, no. No more sex games for Nick. "I can't believe you," he only hissed towards his lover, because by this point, the singing and dancing had taken over the entire restaurant.

Now Greg prided himself on being a man able to deal with whatever life threw at him. His sexuality, his parents' dysfunctional relationship, the lab explosion, but this was a whole new level of weirdness that even he couldn't contemplate. The raucous drunken singing in what was supposedly happy birthday coupled with the ghastly dancing known as "country" would've been enough to send anyone off the deep end. But Greg could withstand both the off-key voices and cowboy boots, but it was the final staple of a birthday at the Texas Roadhouse that sealed Nick's fate into celibacy. Greg couldn't hide the sudden drop of his jaw in shock nor the way his face lost all color as his waiter for the evening rolled out a giant mechanical saddle looking contraption.

Throwing a death glare at Nick, "there is _no way_ I am getting on that damn thing." The vehemence in his voice was unmistakable.

As was the giddy tone in Nick's.

"Oh, yes you are," he practically giggled out.

That's right. Nick Stokes just giggled. Greg knew right then and there that the apocalypse was close at hand.

"Go ahead, G…hop on," Nick taunted his younger lover as he scooted towards the end of the booth and patted the saddle. If Nick took any credence into Greg's looks, he would've known his castration would be coming soon.

The entire wait staff was screaming out the tune to happy birthday as the rest of the restaurant began to cheer Greg with encouragement to mount the faux saddle. Greg could hardly believe it himself as he swung one leg over the harness. Firmly implanted on the leather seat, the noise volume nearly tripled and laughs quickly spread as the seat began to move on its own. Mechanical. Of course. The waiter then announced his birthday to the entire restaurant followed by a loud bellow of "yee-haw" from all the patrons. Oh, Nick so wouldn't be getting any…ever.

As the song finally drew to a close and his waiter wished him a happy birthday, the mechanical seat was taken away. Barely containing his fury, Greg once again resumed his seat in the booth. The worse part was that Greg had actually enjoyed himself and couldn't help the smile that had emerged when he was riding the fake bull.

"You were great, Greggo," Nick ejected the nickname in a tone he hoped would sway Greg over to his side.

"You are so dead."

"Oh, come on, Greg. I did have my reasons actually." Nick response was so earnest causing Greg to silently question Nick's motives. Being together for so long, Nick easily understood the question in his lover's eyes. The silent communication was a perk each had taken advantage of a number of times both when things were stressful at work as well as during quiet times between the two. It was a way for them to say "I'll fiercely protect you" while also proclaiming an undying love.

"Like what, Nick? What could possibly make you want to take me here of all places for _my _birthday. This is your favorite place, not mine…all I wanted to do was spend time with you. And instead I'm here, surrounded by decorations no doubt inspired by Willie Nelson on crack, forced to dance with an armadillo and had to ride a mechanical bull in front of like a hundred people. Not exactly my idea of a happy birthday. So, tell me, Nick, what could possibly persuade you to give me _this_ as a birthday present?" Greg's tirade was fierce, but damnit it was his birthday and all he wanted to do was rip that tight black t-shirt off Nick's bulging biceps and lie in his arms all night long. He really was getting pathetic in his old age.

Following a big sigh expelled by his lover, Nick gave a small half-smile and prepared himself to address his young lover. "I, well, I mean, I just wanted you to have some sense of what would happen when we went to Texas."

Letting out a tsk, Greg continued, "And that's great, Nick, but when are we ever going to go to Texas?" A half shrug combined with a bitter sigh escaped his lips. He didn't want to admit it to Nick, but it bothered him more than he ever knew that he hadn't yet met Nick's family. He just wanted him and Nick to be considered a true couple and one of the only ways to make that happen was to be accepted by both of their families. Joining the two large groups as one; he knew it was a bit corny, but for one of the first times in his life he was genuinely happy and wanted to scream it to the world.

"Fourth of July weekend, actually." Nick threw out there as sort of an off-hand comment. He wanted to downplay the seriousness to be able to watch the recognition alight in Greg's eyes. He had fallen in love with that spark.

Still wallowing in some self-pity it took Greg a minute to catch on. "What?" the exclamation came laced with large amounts of shock. "What do you mean in July? That's like only two months away!" He stared wide-eyed at his Texan.

"Yeah, it his," Nick smiled as he pulled out two plane tickets and handed them to Greg. "Happy Birthday, baby," he murmured, "I love you."

Taking the tickets in his hand, Greg couldn't help the incredulous stare that was beaming off of his face. His mouth moved up and down as if to form words but none came forth as he continued to stare down at two of the most important papers of his life.

"Greg? Do you like it? I mean, I know this is what I wanted and I thought it was what you wanted too," Nick now spoke with some uncertainty in his voice.

"No, no, Nicky, it is, it really is. It's just that…I just can't believe it is all," he practically stammered out.

Letting out a chuckle Nick continued, "Yeah, well…my family goes all out for the 4th of July. Huge picnic, the whole family comes over, lots of kids catching fireflies, and to top it off the huge display of fireworks, hot fudge sundaes and a mechanical bull of our very own," Nick finished up with a smile. It was a treasured memory from his childhood and one he couldn't wait to share with the love of his life.

Touched beyond words all Greg could do was smile, "It sounds great Nicky. I can't wait." The meal over and paid for the two men got up to the leave the restaurant. Greg was going over the last few hours in his head. The dinner with Nick, the birthday singing, his present—and Nick had done it all for him, because he loved him. The awe-inspiring feelings of love encompassed Greg completely and he couldn't help but fall for Nick all over again. As they left the peanut covered floors behind, Greg could be heard lightly singing, "Oh Nicky you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Hey Nicky…"

The End.

**A/N: Reviews always craved and appreciated**


End file.
